


Cold Night

by Flavortext



Category: Amnesty - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, abomination sex pheromones?, but for now uhhh have some gay, duck is trans bc I say So!!!, maybe ill write a follow up where they actually fight this thing, one day, thanks indruck discord for the idea + support yall are great, uhhhh this is real gay and real explicit uhhh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: “You okay there, man?” He asks. Indrid startles a little, facing Duck sharply. His breath catches and he coughs before answering.“I am...managing.” Indrid said softly. “I am not quite sure what’s going on but, your house was closest. And my foresight is muffled by this...” Indird stammered, shifting around under his pile of blankets. His voice was tense in a way that Duck’s still sleep-addled brain wanted to jump to conclusions about, but he took a breath and continued. “My power went out too and I don’t do well in the cold.” He paused to breathe again. “And I couldn’t focus in on immediate futures that didn’t involve you.”---Indruck server made me do it





	Cold Night

Duck Newton wakes up cold. He bolts upright, shaken from some already forgotten dream and  _ freezing. _ His cat chirps from the foot of the bed, sitting up and stretching, unphased. Duck absently clicks his tongue at her and soothes himself a little by running his hand over her soft fur when she butts her head into his side. 

The power must be out, Duck concludes, checking that the dark alarm clock next to his bed is plugged in. He tries the lamp- and yeah, nothing. With a groan, he untangles his legs from the sheets and drags his quilt with him to the hall closet for more blankets. He can see out his kitchen window, dim but slightly moonlit, light snow covering Kepler in the early morning hours. Duck returns to his room, now armed for the cold, and gently lays three more warm blankets over the spot Winnie has taken up in the center dip of his bed, still warm from where he lay. Duck climbs in, shifting her as little as possible, and shivers again. Winnie meows and slips out of the bed, steps over his hip with all ten pounds of her weight focused into the pinpoints of her claws and then abandons him and the bed, likely for the couch or some other hideout of the house. 

Duck is just about to drift off again when someone knocks at his door. Duck heavily considers ignoring it, but they knock a second time before he can even close his eyes again, and a voice that his exhausted brain can’t place calls his name. 

“Shit, I’m coming!” He says, probably not loud enough to be heard, but he fumbles in the dark for a sweatshirt and wraps himself in the quilt again, dragging the cloth along the floor as he heads to the door. He pauses in the hall by the kitchen, a strange smell catching his nose. It’s not unpleasant, just odd, slightly flowery and accented with something smokey or electric that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He frowns accusingly at his fridge, something must really be going bad in there but continues on at a third flurry of knocks. 

His brain jumps to something being wrong- it’s close to the time when the Pine Guard starts to be on the watch for Abominations, so it comes as a surprise when he undoes the deadbolt and opens the door not to Aubrey or Ned, but to a shivering Indrid Cold. 

“Hello, Duck.” Indrid says. His teeth chatter at the end of Duck’s name. He has an ancient looking windbreaker over a grey turtleneck sweater, but no gloves, scarf, or hat, and is wearing slippers over wool socks. His sweatpants are just short enough that Duck can see a strip of skin between them and the socks. 

“Jesus, Indrid come in. What’s wrong?” Duck steps aside, pulling the quilt from around his shoulders and using it to bundle Indrid inside. The man leans heavily into him, stumbling a little over the threshold. Duck supports him and gets Indrid wordlessly to the couch. 

“I’m sorry to intrude at this hour,” Indrid says quietly. Duck shakes his head. 

“I was awake, power’s out but I will get more blankets, and I think I have some hand warmers somewhere, just stay here.” Indrid pulls the quilt around himself and nods. His white hair is messy, partially pulled into a low ponytail but coming out of the tie. Duck goes to his room and takes every blanket from his bed, drops them on the couch next to Indrid, and then goes to the kitchen. The smell is almost unnervingly strong now, something Duck can almost taste in the back of his throat. He shakes his head at his forgetfulness and digs through a few drawers before finding his stash of air-activated hand warmers. He rips three packets open and shakes the contents around, relieved to feel the slight warmth begin under his fingers. Duck also finds a flashlight that works, and sets it facing away on the coffee table as he returns to the living room.

Indrid has made a nest of the blankets, cocooning (ha) himself with just his head exposed. He’s looking up at the ceiling, eyes concealed behind the red lenses of his glasses, and breathing in pointedly measured inhales and exhales. Duck tugs at one of the blankets and pulls it over himself, drawing his legs up onto the couch so he can face Indrid. 

“You okay there, man?” He asks. Indrid startles a little, facing Duck sharply. His breath catches and he coughs before answering. 

“I am...managing.” Indrid said softly. “I am not quite sure what’s going on but, your house was closest. And my foresight is muffled by this...” Indird stammered, shifting around under his pile of blankets. His voice was tense in a way that Duck’s still sleep-addled brain wanted to jump to conclusions about, but he took a breath and continued. “My power went out too and I don’t do well in the cold.” He paused to breathe again. “And I couldn’t focus in on immediate futures that didn’t involve you.” 

Duck blinked. “What’s doing this? An abomination?” 

“Maybe- I can’t say for sure. Again, I’m having trouble focusing. But no futures I can see involve any immediate fighting, so you can relax.” Indrid’s hand wormed its way out of the blankets to push his glasses up his face. “The power will be out and roads blocked for most of the day. I really am sorry to impose, but I needed to stay warm.” Indrid looks like he has more to say but bites his tongue, tugging the blankets further up to his chin. Duck nods and remembers the hand warmers he’s clutching to his chest. He quickly offers two to Indrid. The man takes them, brushing Duck’s hand long enough to be noteworthy, and tucks them with him amongst the fabric. 

“Do you know what’s messing **with your visions** ?” Duck asks, Indrid mimicking him for the latter end of the question. 

“Yes.” Indrid says, then opens and closes his mouth a few times, considering words, before continuing. “Or, it’s less that they’re blocked, more that I can only see different versions of a specific event.” 

“Which is...?” Duck shivers, the smell still sitting heavily in the air and making his skin crawl in a way that's just pleasant enough to be unsettling. He shifts a little closer to Indrid in an effort to get more of the blanket over himself. Indrid’s mass of blankets shifts with him, nearly closing the distance but allowing Duck to tuck himself in with a second quilt. 

“Um.” Indrid’s thin hand tugs his hair out of the tie and runs through it before retreating again. “Well,” Indrid says, now looking away from Duck and studying the circle of light from the flashlight on the opposite wall. “You- do you smell it?” Indrid asks. Duck sighs in relief. 

“Yeah, something must be-” 

“No, nothing is rotting in your fridge.” Indrid interrupts. “I could smell it from the park.” Indrid sinks into the blankets even more. “It brought me to you.” Indrid’s voice is partially muffled by blankets now. 

“Oh, huh.” Is all Duck manages. He takes a long breath and smells the air, which is apparently the wrong thing to do, because a shiver runs down his spine so sharply it makes him cough. When he raises his head again Indrid is looking at him, just a nose and pair or glasses in the mismatched array of blankets Duck gave him, and Duck realizes with dismay that he has an issue. 

Or, more so, what had started as goosebumps and raised hairs has turned to electricity under his skin, a tense heat between his legs, and left his mouth dry. Duck forces himself to swallow. 

“I retain certain traits from my- my Sylvain form. The smell is likely not as strong for you as it is for me.”  Indrid says. Duck shakes his head. 

“It’s pretty strong over here. I’m sorry, um.” Duck shakes again, unable to look away from the red disks facing him. “Is it...affecting you...in any way?” Duck asks, not sure if he dreads or desperately wants a no in response. Indrid actually laughs. 

“Yeah.” The man across from Duck draws back a little. “I’m sorry, I may have made things worse for you my coming here.” 

“No- Indrid, you’re always welcome. Can’t have the Mothman freezing out in the middle of the woods, can we?” Duck chews his lip. 

“Thank you, Duck.” Indrid shivers. 

“Are you still cold?” Duck asks. 

“Not- not really.” 

“Okay.” Duck sinks into the couch more, startling as his feet, which had somehow wormed their way under more of the blankets, brush up against Indrid’s leg. Both men jump and pull back.

“Sorry about this,” Indrid says, pushing some of the blankets around so Duck has more without having to move closer. Duck moves anyways, turning to the side and resting his chin on his knees. 

The power returned to the apartment with a spark, the lamp that Duck usually left on so he could navigate in the dark flickering on and scaring Indrid so bad he fell sideways into Duck with a yelp. 

“Easy there,” Duck said, swallowing hard and steadying Indrid. The blankets around them had fallen away a bit with the sudden movement, and Indrid’s hands were still freezing as he brushed against Duck to push himself up. Without thinking, Duck turned his hands and held Indrid’s to him, mostly to press them to the hand warmer that he held, but with the added effect (benefit?) of holding Indrid there. The man’s breath was warm and unsurprisingly smelled a little like eggnog and cinnamon. 

“Duck.” Indrid said softly. This close Duck could just see through his glasses, his eyes were nearly closed behind them. He made a noncommittal noise to show he was listening. “Tell me to stop if-” 

“I won’t need to.” Duck said breathily, seeing the first jerk of Indrid moving to close the distance between them and jumping into action. His hand found the back of Indrid’s neck effortlessly, tugging him in and the  _ hum  _ that Indrid makes when their lips meet makes Duck melt. Indrid is immediately half in Duck’s lap, just to get a proper angle to kiss him from, and Duck supports him there with a hand on his head and the other on his shoulder. 

It’s not like he hasn’t thought about this. Indrid is attractive in a slightly unsettling way, and funny and kind, and they’d met up a few times and talked over the phone since the tree abomination. Coffee, talking about destinies and then going their separate ways. It was never anything more than friendly in the last few weeks, but Duck was a weak man, and it had been a  _ while _ since he’d even engaged in a crush. Aubrey had teased him about it on one occasion when he’d said he wanted to get home from the lodge in time to call Indrid, but she’d dropped it with a laugh when he’d glared, and that had been that. Indrid didn’t seem to mind Duck’s fumbling, simply stayed close and let Duck kiss him, moving when he moved, smiling against his lips and making pleased noises in the back of his throat when Duck finally found a rhythm. Duck blinked his eyes open and pulled back, just a fraction. 

“Indrid,” 

“Mhmm,” Indrid slowly sat back, but opened his eyes behind their red shield. 

“This thing isn’t like- controlling us?” Duck asked. Indrid shook his head. 

“I see a possible future where we simply go to different rooms and sleep, I cannot see past the following afternoon, but this effect would eventually lessen.” Indrid leaned back as much as Duck’s hand on his neck would let him. “We can...table this, for then, if you’d like.” Indrid tilted his head. 

“No- No, I want to-” Duck cut himself off, kissing Indrid to the best of his ability, sighing as Indrid parted his lips and fisted his hands in the front of Duck’s sweatshirt. Duck leaned back on the couch, dragging Indrid with him. The heat was slowly returning to the room with the power, so Indrid tugging away the blankets between them to fully sit in Duck’s lap wasn’t a shock in terms of temperature. Duck’s breath left him in a huff, Indrid sitting across his lap and pulling him close by the front of his sweatshirt. 

Duck’s left hand stayed where it had migrated into Indrid’s hair, while his other skimmed across the man’s side, flinching away at the slight damp cold that still clung to the windbreaker- he really should have gotten Indrid out of that before giving him the blankets. Indrid took his traveling hands as a sign, releasing Duck and hastily undoing the zipper. Duck helped the jacket off Indrid’s shoulders, flinging it aside carelessly and returning his hands to Indrid, one at the back of his head, the other settling on his waist. 

Indrid was doing evil things to Duck with his mouth. Every breath between them Indrid caught, nipping at Duck’s bottom lip, swiping their tongues together when Duck gasped reflexively, then backing off to let Duck set the pace for a moment, before testing something new. He turned his head in time with Duck, hummed into his mouth, his hands cupped Duck’s face then circled back into his hair. Duck whined when Indrid’s lips left him, but quickly swallowed the noise as those soft cool lips found purchase on his jaw. 

Duck let his head fall back again, dropping both hands to Indrid’s waist and focusing on breathing. The smell that sat heavy in the air was being driven out by other sensations now, the buzz beneath his skin that sparked at each place Indrid’s lips touched him, the itch to close the slight distance Indrid was still keeping between the rest of their bodies, and the grounding of Indrid’s hands in his hair. It was bordering on overstimulating in the best way. 

“Indrid.” Duck managed, a bit embarrassed at how hoarse he sounded. Indrid straightened up, fingernails scratching against his scalp. “I have uh, a bed.” Duck flushed, and a wide smile crept across Indrid’s face. 

“You do.” He said measuredly, brushing more hair back from Duck’s face. 

“You wanna-” 

“Yes.” Indrid made to move off Duck, but Duck caught him before he could, sliding an arm under his thighs and standing up all at once. His head swam a little with the change, but he caught his balance and Indrid. He suddenly thanked his line of work and Chosen status, even though Indrid wasn’t much to lift, it would have been embarrassing to drop him just then. Indrid, to his credit, giggled and clung to Duck, long legs easily wrapping around him, arms over his shoulders, and went right back to kissing Duck’s stubbly jaw. Duck kicked aside the blankets that had fallen to the floor, he’d get them later, and maneuvered through the hall into his room. 

The space heater had switched back on with the power, so the room was plenty warm to his gratitude. The bed only had a top sheet and mess of pillows, but Duck couldn’t bring himself to care as he toed the door closed behind him and backed up until his legs hit the side, sitting heavily and situating Indrid once again in his lap, this time as flush as he could bring him. Indrid moaned, open-mouthed against Duck’s pulse. Duck chuckled, turning his head to nudge Indrid into looking at him, then kissing him again. Indrid’s hips stuttered of their own accord, his hardness evident through his pants. Duck’s hands slid from the man’s waist to his hips, pulling him close again and holding him there. 

“Duck Newton,” Indrid broke away, tugging at the hood of Duck’s sweatshirt sharply. “Can we please get rid of this.” Indrid’s glasses were a little askew, but his pout was perfectly convincing. Duck released his hips and allowed the garment to be pulled over his head, laughing in surprise as a pair of cold hands immediately found their way under his t-shirt and splayed across his stomach and chest. Duck caught his breath and rolled his eyes, tugging that off on his own. He wound his hands around Indrids after tossing it to the side. The fingers under his were cold, but he curled them into his palms anyways and tugged Indrid onto his side, backing up to the middle to the bed so they could fit. Indrid’s hair splayed out and he had to wiggle a hand away to fix his glasses, but he recovered quickly and propped himself up on an elbow, returning to kiss Duck gently. His free hand roamed Duck’s chest, tracing his scars and quickly moving down, over his stomach and sides (he avoided the one spot that made Duck unpleasantly ticklish, Duck noted), and thumbing lightly at his waistband. Duck hummed against Indrid, leaning away for a moment. 

“This first.” He tugged at Indrid’s sweater, the seer quickly sitting up and shucking it himself. He was skinny, Duck silently resolved that he had to take Indrid out for real food more often, not just the coffee they’d had before, but had broad shoulders, and a constellation of freckles on his upper body. Duck tugged him back down, kissing him hard and switching their positions so he was holding himself up. Indrid huffed and smiled against his lips, opening his mouth happily for Duck at the probe of a tongue. Duck explored Indrid’s mouth slowly, hands wandering across his chest, pausing at the groan Indrid made as he brushed against his nipples, and focusing there as he kissed him, until one roll of his thumb made Indrid buck hard against him, finding mostly open air and releasing a desperate whine against Duck. 

“Okay, okay, here.” Duck sat up, holding Indrid still with a hand still on his chest, and slowly slid Indrid’s sweatpants down. He was wearing simple black underwear, barely holding his dick in, and the noise he made as Duck settled a hand over him, just applying pressure, just about made Duck’s composure fall apart. His legs were getting antsy trying to stay still, periodically tensing his thighs just to ease off the need between them. Indrid hissed in another breath and let it out slowly, all of his brain power going to keeping his hips from bucking up more than a bit. He settled for fixing his glasses again and laying a hand over Duck’s on his chest. 

“Please touch me.” Indrid managed to ask after a moment of Duck tracing him lightly over the cloth. Duck smiled down at him. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” He leaned down and kissed Indrid, muffling the moan that broke out as he tugged his underwear down to his thighs in one motion and quickly replaced them with his calloused hand. 

“You have condoms and lube in the bedside table theyarenotexpired.” Indrid hissed out as Duck gave him a slow experimental stroke. Duck paused and looked at him. 

“Thought you said your future visions weren’t working.” He reached over Indrid nonetheless and flicked on the lamp so he could rummage through the messy drawer. Indrid laughed, thumbs properly sliding into his waistband now. 

“ _ This _ was the only type of future I could- can see. I’ve been studying it well.” Indrid hissed and shifted up the bed at the same time that Duck found the objects he was looking for and moved back to drop them on the pillow next to Indrid. 

“That’s- oh, that sounds frustrating.” Duck said a little mischievously. Indrid nodded, tugging at Duck’s pants questioningly. 

“It was  _ distracting, _ I don’t want you to think I came over just for this,” Indrid started, sighing as Duck’s hands joined his and the man shifted away to pull both his pants and boxers off. 

“I’d be flattered,” Duck remarked, hand going back to Indrid’s dick and leaving him speechless for a moment as he swiped over the tip. 

“You- ah, you at least let me in, in every future I saw.” Indrid’s head fell back on the pillow, his nails digging into the top of Duck’s hand a little as Duck took him earnestly in hand. Duck relented and settled over Indrid. He tugged Indrid’s underwear all the way off and tossed them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor, Indrid squirmed his legs as Duck straddled them, releasing the hand on his chest to tug at Duck’s shoulders and pull him down into a kiss. Duck kept his hand working slowly between them, just gentle strokes to keep Indrid’s breath catching in his throat. 

Indrid’s hands left his shoulders and Duck heard more than saw (his eyes had closed at some point, he wasn’t even sure when he’d just been listening to the noises he could draw out of Indrid) foil ripping, and Indrid’s hand quickly joined his. Duck lifted his hips and drew his hand away, wiping away the slight stickiness there before finally giving in and paying attention to himself. He was wet, his clit hard and so sensitive that he cursed as he brushed against it, the arm holding him up giving out a little. Indrid hushed him, both hands coming to his hips to hold him steady. Duck forced his eyes open, meeting Indrids through the glasses. Indrid was smiling hazily at him, and gave a gentle nod, one hand squeezing his hip. Duck let his head fall to Indrid’s shoulder and slowly touched himself, spreading wetness up over his clit and drawing a small circle. Every nerve up his spine tingled. Indrid was watching, mouth slightly open, and one hand dropped from Duck to touch himself in response. Duck’s chest tightened, his hand speeding up, rolling himself between two fingers in a motion that made his breath and knees shake when it hit the bundle of nerves just right. 

Duck touched himself slowly for another minute, until the desperate need under his skin had simmered a little and Indrid’s shaky breaths under him grew too distracting to ignore, before he gave himself a final press and settled back on Indrid’s thighs. The man under him had flushed from the neck up, and his eyes had closed. His mouth was open, tongue pressed to his top teeth as he slowly stroked himself. He either didn’t foresee or didn’t preemptively react as Duck squeezed some lube into his palm and gently took the place of Indrid’s own hand. Indrid did nothing to stifle the moan he made, head snapping up to look at Duck. 

“You are- oh, fuck” Indrid’s head fell back as Duck began to stroke him at a faster pace than he had been going. “So handsome. And good at this.” Indrid finished between panting breaths. Duck shook his head and laughed a little, shifting up Indrid’s body a little and holding himself up on unsteady legs. Indrid gave a broken ‘please’, nails scratching at Duck’s ass, and then made just breathy sounds as Duck aligned their bodies and sunk down smoothly. 

Duck wasn’t going to kid himself, his legs weren’t going to let them hold this position for long, his hips wouldn’t support his weight, but he sunk down onto his heels on top of Indrid, letting out his own moan at the fullness and the cool fingers that perfectly timed themselves in leaving his legs and stroking his clit. Duck clenched around Indrid a bit, bucking forward a little to chase the movement of his fingers, and tested his leg muscles in rising up a bit before sinking back down. Indrid groaned and met his motions, but yeah, that wasn’t going to last long. 

“We should  **probably switch this around.”** Duck shook his head as Indrid copied him, both their voices were strung high and tense. 

“Sorry, yes, this is very nice, but I see several futures where you fall on me.” Indrid pushed at Duck a little, slipping out of him and crawling to the side. Duck lay down, feeling suddenly almost too warm as he tucked a pillow under his head and let Indrid regard him. The Mothman licked his lips, then swung a leg over Duck and settled in a mirror of their previous position. He leaned down and kissed Duck again, letting their breathing steady a bit before kissing a line down Duck’s jaw, over his neck and collarbone, and leaving a last open-mouthed kiss on his shoulder. His hand nudged Duck’s legs open and slipped between them, long fingers easily replacing where he had been inside Duck, thumb swiping over his clit in a fast circle, setting a quick rhythm that undid any calming of Duck’s nerve that the kissing had managed. Duck let himself close his eyes and buck against Indrid’s hand. Indrid was still hard against his hip, those lips kissing back over his chest, to the curve of his throat, not leaving marks, just a trail of heat and wetness and sparks under his skin. Duck barely noticed the pressure building in him until i hit him, a well-timed press of Indrid’s thumb and a crook of his fingers had Duck choking out a sob and shaking under him. Indrid captured the end of the noise with a kiss, and kissed Duck bruisingly hard through the aftershocks, hand working slow circles inside him until Duck’s breath came in short but steady bursts. 

Duck blinked his eyes open and slowed Indrid’s hand with his own. The man seemed almost entranced, having left Duck’s mouth to sit up and watch the motion of his fingers disappearing into Duck’s curls. Indrid’s flush had stretched down his chest now, and his dick was hard against his own stomach, untouched for minutes now. Duck resolved to fix that, reaching out and stroking down slowly, tugging Idrid closer and down with his other hand. Indrid let himself be pulled, forehead coming up against Duck’s (his glasses poked into Duck’s face a little, but he figured that couldn’t be helped), and Indrid only moaned as Duck guided them together again. Duck lifted his hips, much more able at this angle, and guided Indrid flush with him. Indrid went willingly, humming again before pressing a kiss to Duck’s lips and regaining control of his hands, assisting in lifting Duck’s hips and slowly pulling out a bit and pushing back in. Duck shook, still sensitive and already feeling pleasure building up again, and kissed Indrid back. Indrid was stronger than he expected, his legs able to almost relax as the man held him there and dragged his hips back and forth. Duck moved a hand back over the planes of Indrid’s back and shoulders and threaded into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp and guiding Indrid’s lips back to his after every pause for breath. His other hand brushed over his own stomach, down his happy trail, and into his curls, spreading his folds and tugging on his growth slowly, rolling his clit between two fingers. Indrid tugged on his bottom lip just as he gasped out, tongue slipping between his lips and pressing his back, still tasting faintly of cinnamon and eggnog. Duck let himself give into it, matching pace with Indrids quicking thrusts while he kissed to the best of his ability. They were both breathing hard, Indrid kept having to pull away to gasp when Duck clenched around him. Duck rolled his hips to meet Indrids thrusts, feeling himself already nearly at the edge. 

“Please, Duck.” Indrid said, more into the stubble on Duck’s cheek than into his mouth. Duck hummed. 

“Yes?” 

“Just, I’m close.” Indrid giggled against Duck’s skin. 

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Duck kissed Indrid’s cheek, tugging his hair to let him meet his eyes- which was apparently the right thing to do, as Indrid moaned and his hips snapped forward and back again, breath stuttering. Duck grinned and tightened his grip in Indrid’s hair, bucking his legs. “Let go.” He whispered. Indrid nodded and let his head drop, glasses smashed into Duck’s shoulder. Duck drew quick circles over himself and tugged slowly at Indrid’s hair. Indrid snapped his hips a few more times before keening and pushing in, holding himself there while he came. His grip holding Duck up faltered, though he eased him down instead of dropping him, and a shaky hand came up to push the one Duck was using on himself away. Indrid’s thumb pressed against him, pressing hard and making three quick circles that had Duck seeing sparks instantly, legs shaking and kicking at the sheets as he came, Indrid still buried inside him. Indrid laughed into Duck’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He kissed where his lips met skin, then moved away a little, slipping out of Duck and pulling the condom off himself. Duck heard a soft “Kobe” through the blood pumping in his ears, then the thump of something hitting the inside of his wastebasket. He laughed into the kiss Indrid pressed to his lips. 

Indrid settled into Duck’s side, shivering slightly. Even with the heater, as their bodies calmed from the activity the cold could be felt, and Duck wiggled his toes experimentally to see if he could get up to fetch blankets yet. 

“I got it, and not a mind reader, just don’t want you  _ falling _ .” Indrid pressed a kiss to Duck’s shoulder. Duck searched for words, opening his eyes to see Indrid sliding off the bed and searching on the floor for his pants. Indrid looked over at him, fixing his glasses as they slipped on his nose. “Sylvans have quick recovery times?” He offered, shrugging. Duck raised an eyebrow, matching Indrid’s smile as the man stepped back into his sweatpants. 

“We can test that when it’s not-” Duck checked his clock, “Four-thirty. Jeez. I have work today.” Duck lay back on the pillows, watching Indrid as he walked over to the door and opened it. He was greeted with an exasperated meow. 

“You will make it on time. Oh,  _ hello.” _ Indrid bent and scratched at Winnie’s head. She made a surprised chirping noise that Duck usually heard reserved for when an insect had found its way inside, which, he guessed was fitting. Indrid stood and disappeared into the hall, Winnie following him, her tail swishing. 

Duck forced his limbs to respond to his brain, finding a tissue and wiping between his legs, tossing that in the wastebasket, and fishing his boxers and sweatshirt off the floor. He just got those on when Indrid came back in, laden with blankets. He set them at the foot of the bed and set about untangling them from each other and tossing corners towards Duck. 

Somehow they made the bed quickly, Duck’s eyes were having trouble staying open, but Indrid soon was sliding in alongside him, resting his head on Duck’s chest. 

“I hope it’s okay I didn’t ask, but there are no future’s where you deny me sleeping in your bed.” Indrid hummed, finding Duck’s hand under the blankets and pulling it close to his chest. Duck hummed. 

“Sounds about right.” He used his uncaptured hand to switch off the lamp, then drag the blanket up over Indrid a little more, and pressed a kiss to his hair. The smell was still faintly in the air, though much lessened now, and that would be an issue to face in the daylight, Duck supposed. For now, though, he drifted off, Indrid tucked into his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
